All meant to be
by StoneyGhostfacer
Summary: Bobby Singer learns his daughter is the Universe's most powerful weapon. This is her story. The great love she shares with the oldest Winchester, and their fight to save humanity.(Not following the show, just writing whatever the heck I want. Scenes from other shows and movies will be thrown in)
1. Chapter 1

**Bobby Singer learns his daughter is the Universe's most powerful weapon. When she joins forces with the Winchester's she stops everything bad. The show is changed and I'm writing whatever the heck I want. Scenario's from other show's and movies will be thrown in. {Dean/OFC}**

 ** _May 23rd, 1981..._**

 _It was 2 days ago that I brought my wife home with our unborn child. The events of the last 6 months has left her weak and near death. Tonight, I had my family all together for a brief moment. She gave birth to our little girl. Held her in her arms, kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you both" then took her last breathe before leaving us forever. I knew she wouldn't survive after the trauma she went through. I couldn't let her spend her last days in the hospital, so I brought her home. She passed with her family. We said our "Goodbyes" in peace. Our daughter Samantha is now sound asleep in her own bed, safe and healthy. It's really a miracle that she wasn't taken too._

 _9 months ago we found out she was pregnant, few months later she took off. The night our lives changed, started just like any other night. After dinner she cleaned up and I went back to work in the yard. Things got strange. The wind was wild and in the distance a dark storm was heading right for the house. I could barely hear her screams over the howls. I ran inside to find her standing there with blacked out eyes and a heavy knife in her hand. She lunged for me, screaming and ripping at my clothes. This was not my beloved Karen. I tackled the knife away from her, but she ran before I could stop her; and along with her went the storm._

 _That opened my eyes to the dark secrets of the world. I found through research and investigation that she was possesed by a demon. Not only were demons real, but so were everything else that haunted our dreams. Vampires, werewolves, killer clowns. They were all real! After learning how to kill the demon possessing my wife, I learned how to kill other creatures too. It seemed everywhere I turned, there was another monster. Before long I had gotten too deep in this hunting crap I lost sight of why I'm doing this. To safe my family. By the time I got to her, she was messed up pretty bad. I trapped and expelled what was in her, but I still couldn't save her._

 _Now she's gone, I'm left with this new knowledge, and a kid I have to protect from all this. My child will not be raised stupid & niave. She will know the truth, she will know how to defend herself from anything. She will grow up the hunter way. _

**_March 2nd, 1984…_**

 _I found out some pretty interesting things about my entire family. When my 2 year old started disappearing on me, toys and candy started manifesting in front of her, and objects flew right in to her hand; I knew I wasn't dealing with no ordinary kid. That's when I got to thinking, maybe whatever got in my wife while pregnant, must have effected the baby inside her. I started talking to people, which lead me to more people, which lead me to a psychic named Missouri Moseley. She told me things about myself no one knew, no one could know. I believed her when she said my daughter is a Witch. My mother could do things no one could explain. She knew the things we all tried to hide, she even knew things before we did. Growing up she sang odd songs, taught odd lessons. When I grew up I thought it was all just make believe. My mom was just being silly. But it all makes sense with what's going on with Samantha. Missouri went on to say this was all meant to be. My wife held a secret from me our entire marriage. She too was a witch, from a very long line of witches. Very powerful ones apparently. This is why she and our child were targeted. And that is what saved Sam. They thought they could raise her, pump her full of demon blood, and use her as a weapon in some demon army that was meant to take over the world. The psychic said that couldn't have worked, her blood is pure and uncorruptable. She will be a very powerful weapon for good. She will save this world._

 ** _October 30th, 1986…_**

 _I met yet another hunter, John Winchester, he's widowed with kids too. 2 boys, one a little older; one a little younger than mine. He's brand new to this world. Only known just over a year. He just showed up at my door. Missouri sent him. She thought I could help._

A man of 5'11, stalky build, thick red beard, and sleepy eyes sat quietly at home on a stormy Friday night. Fire roaring, beer in hand, he just listened through the heavy rain. Suddenly hearing the roar of an engine approaching his house. He could see the bright headlights shine through his living room window. Arising, he put his drink down and grabbed the rifle behind his lazyboy. Headed for the door, opening it, and stepping on the porch. Gun held high. "Stop right there! State your business." He grunted to a younger man with thick black hair, and deep blue eyes, now getting soaked in the rain. "Please sir" he raised his hand, walking a little closer "My name's John Winchester, I mean no harm. I'm looking for a…" he glances down at a piece of paper, reading it inside his coat. "Robert Singer?" "What are you looking for?" the bearded man asks with his guard still up, walking down the steps. The other handed him the paper. It read his name and address. "Where did you get this?" "uh.. turn it around" he motions. It read

 _Bobby,_

 _This is a good man. He lost his wife to something I can't figure out. He needs your help. He was left with two young boys, who are sitting in the car freezing their asses off. Get them out of the rain and in to the house. Now!._

 _, Missouri Moseley_

Bobby looked up and past John to the black Impala sitting in his drive way. He saw a small head popping up through the window. "Well go get your kids then, and come on in." He said motioning as he walked back up his porch. He watched as John ran back to his car, opening the back door. Carrying one inside his jacket, the other child walking inside the large leather coat. They joined him on the porch, and followed him in. He pointed to the right "there's a spare bed in the room just under the stairs." The father followed the man's directions and brought his kids in the room. Lying the smallest on the bed, he told the one standing "get some rest. I'll be just out here" he left, leaving the door half opened. He walked back to the host "I really appreciate this. I'm sorry for intruding." Bobby was walking back from the kitchen, a couple of beers in hand. "I guess you should start from the beginning." He said handing him one of the beers. He took it and began. "I didn't see it coming. After finishing up a t.v show, I headed for bed. I first went to check on our youngest. I stood there for a moment, and red liquid dripped from the ceiling. I look up to see my wife bleeding above me. She then just burst in to flames. I grab the baby, handed him to the oldest and send them running. I couldn't save her. There was nothing I could do. I didn't even know what was going on. The cops couldn't help me, nobody could help me. So I had to search on my own. That brought me to Ms. Moseley. Everything she described was so unreal. Monsters, ghosts, curses. But the things she told me were unbelievable. How could she have known me, before I ever met her?" Bobby went on to tell John his own story, and the men found they had too much in common.

By morning, the two men hadn't slept a wink. Eyes never left one another.

"Daddy?" a young girl of 5, long dark brown hair and the most enchanting blue/green eyes, crept down the stairs slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Hopping in to her fathers lap, not even noticing the stranger across from them, "what's for breakfast?" Laughing, he patted her knee. "this is my little one." Reaching out her tiny hand to meet the man, he shook it politely "I'm Sami Singer" "It's nice to meet you Sami, I have a Sammy too." He motioned to the spare room, she gave him a confused look with which made him smile. "My youngest son, his name is Sam" "cool" Sami said not giving it much mind, looking back at her father she went back to her original thought "what's for breakfast?" "I don't know, let's go see." He said standing up, kid in arms. "John, you hungry?" "I am.." a small voice crept from behind them. It was a boy of 7, spiky blonde and light green eyes. "Morning son. How'd you sleep?" John stood to greet his oldest, checking him over. "ok" he answered sleepily. "This is my oldest, Dean. Dean, this is Mr. Singer and his daughter Samantha. Say hello." Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he raised the other in a half-assed wave. Treading his tiny feet behind came 4 year old Sam running in to his daddy's arms. "Morning daddy" John laughed at the small boy with shaggy long hair. Together the two men set their conversation aside for another time, and had a nice normal breakfast with their young'ens.

After breakfast, John got some much needed rest while Bobby watch the kids. They watched cartoons most of the afternoon, then Bobby joined them outside to hang on the jungle gym he built years ago. By evening, John had woken up and the boys had realized it was now Halloween. After begging, and the men scrownging up makeshift costumes for the boys to wear. He left his sons do what Sami did on this night. Walk around with the other neighborhood kids and their Mom's. John and Bobby stayed back to research more of what Missouri had found out. After a few days, and a couple of new leads John and his boys set out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I've been reading fanfics for a very long time. Since Quizilla... anyone remember that? Anyway, I have yet to find a story that is everything I want, so what do you do when that happens? You write your own! Unfortunately, I'm a terrible writer. I'd much prefer to read another's. I have, in my mind, really great ideas, only I'm terrible with putting them in to details. I wouldn't mind in the least bit if anyone wanted to take over my story. As long as you don't mind me giving you all my ideas and you write them in. This is, after all, the story I've been dying to read. So enjoy for now, hopefully I can keep it up._**

 ** _May 23rd, 1992…_**

 _Today is my 11th birthday, and my dad has bought me this journal. I don't know what to write in here. I guess I can start by documenting my 11 year old self and my life up til now._

 _Let me just say, I am not normal! At all! My whole life has been one big horror movie. This is probably why I'm like obsessed with slasher flicks. It makes my life seem a lot less scary, and sorta funny. Plus those victims are really alive and well today. See, something really bad happened to my family before I was born. My mom was possessed by a demon while pregnant with me, that rode her hard and left her for dead. My dad's a hunter, he killed that demon. He kills all kinds of things that people don't know are real. He's a hero. I'm going to be a hero one day too. My powers are growing all the time. I'm a witch. A real life witch. With magical powers and everything. And I'm meant to save the world. My dad said I'm very special, just like his mother and mine who were both witches. This is where I got it from. He doesn't know that my mom trains me. Although she's dead, I've always been able to see her. She's always been here with me. This is only one of my powers. I can see, hear, and speak to the dead. I can see the past, the future, read minds... even control them. I was told because of my telekinesis, I can learn the powers of others around me. My dad said when he first brought me to see Missouri, a Psychic in Kansas, I got worse. I had learned all her powers. It's a little scary. My powers grow faster than I can handle. I've just learned I can freeze, and blow things up. What if I accidentally do it to a person. Like these 2 boys that come and stay with us all the time. The Winchester boys, Sam & Dean. Dean is 12, Sam is 9. They lost their mother when very young too. I don't feel so alone in this supernatural world with them around. Their father hunts monsters with my dad. Dean and I always joke about being hunters when we're older, but it scares the crap out of Sam. Tell you the truth, I don't want to be a hunter; I want to be a homicide detective. It's basically the same thing, but everything's legal. Ok enough about that horror story, let's talk about what is normal in my life. School. I frickin' love school! I have a ton of friends, I do really well, I have a lot of activities to keep up with. Baseball, hockey, Girl Scouts, Gymnastics, cheer leading, swimming. I love to skateboard, and chill by the lake with friends. Life is just amazing, and my birthday was awesome. Had a huge bbq in the backyard with all my friends in town. Dean & Sam were here of course, they're mostly here while school's in. So that was cool they could celebrate with me. My dad got me, besides this thing, riding lessons. He knows all I've wanted to do all my life was hop on a horse and ride off into the wind like Xena! Ay yi yi yi yi. Anyway, Sam made me a birdhouse that I've already hung in the tree out my window. And Dean gave me… My first kiss!_

 _The End._

I sat on the back porch over looking the event that was my birthday. Everyone had a smile on their face, people were laughing and just having a good time. I'd like to think I had a little part in that. It was just a girls 11th birthday party, but it was a chance for some to put troubles aside and just enjoy their selves. That makes me very happy. Suddenly, I feel another butt join me. "Happy Birthday Sami" Dean spoke. I look at him "thanks... so where's your present?" he got up and reach out his hand "come on" I grabbed it and let him lead me around the front of the house. We stood alone on my porch, which made me a little nervous. Idk what happened to him, but I've been looking at Dean differently lately. I think I have a crush on him. At the beginning of the school year, he came back to stay with us. When my dad first announced Dean & Sam were on their way, Idk, I got extra excited. Dean had been in my dreams constantly that summer. We'd wound up on the porch like this, then I'd wake up just before he was about to kiss me. At first the dreams made me want to puke, then I got use to them, then I got frustrated that they never finished. So for the rest of the school year, all I could think about was my dreams. Thinking of which... Dean hasn't let go of my hand... just like in my dreams. "Sam?" I jumped out of thought "Yeah?" I look up in to his eyes. "Do you remember a few years ago when we were playing out in the yard and I tried to kiss you." what was he getting at? "yeah..." "you pushed me to the ground" I had to laugh at that "yeah..." I said giggling. Before I could stop he leaned down and our lips met. Omg omg omg omg this is my dream. It's finally played out. Omg, this is amazing. He pulled back. I couldn't open my eyes yet. Still in the same position he snaps me back to reality. "Samantha?" I open my eyes "huh?" He laughed. I kissed him again. I'm definitely crushing hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1999…_**

The night of her 18th birthday, she knew it was coming, for the last 4 years her and her boyfriend had been making plans to run away together. Hit the road and follow in both their father's footsteps. Hunters of the supernatural. She had the dreaded task of telling him she wasn't going. She got in to the University of Michigan. The best party school in the whole country! She couldn't just pass that up. She had the rest of her life to hunt, but she was only going to be this young once. _He'd never understand,_ she thought as the familiar black Impala drove up the road. She saw it park away from the house, like planned. She made her way out her window and down the large tree hanging over the roof. Creeping through the yard she met him halfway. "Where are your bags?" He noticed right away. She just looked at him with sadness in her eyes, not speaking a word. "You're not coming, are you?" he shook his head in disbelief. She tried, but couldn't find the words "Dean…" Now pissed he raised his voice "I JUST TALKED TO YOU LAST WEEK! You couldn't have told me then?!" Stepping back from her raging, tears now starting to fall from her eyes "I only just found out 2 days ago. I'm going to college. You knew this was a possibility. Please don't be mad at me." "I can't believe you're doing this to me. Do you know what I went through? I STOLE MY DAD'S CAR! I can't keep hunting with him. He's driving me crazy! You were my ticket out of there." Now getting defensive she raised her voice as well "BULLSHIT! You don't need me for an excuse to ditch your old man. You're just chicken!" "Fuck you!" "Fuck you!" And they stormed their separate ways….

2 years had passed since that night. Sami had been having the time of her life. Dean rarely crossed her mind. She hasn't regretted her decision once. Her dad completely approved, she got to give him a special day most parents dream about, finally getting their kids out of the house and shipped off to college where they were someone else's responsibility now. He flew with her from South Dakota to Michigan, helped her unpack and set up, and then stayed a few more days in a hotel to make sure everything was alright. She was fine. She hasn't encountered anything supernatural since she left home. Life was normal. She was surrounded by hot guys, the raddest parties, and her classes weren't bad either. That part was actually pretty easy. She made shit tons of friends, vacations with them by the lake in the summers, just people enjoying their lives. She joined the top Sorority on campus, gets involved with charity. Things are perfect; mentally she slapped the hunters she grew up with for criticizing this life. She wouldn't trade it for hunting for anything in the world.

Class just let out, and all I could think about was getting to Pete's for lunch. I was starving. Exiting the large doors with some classmates, we headed down the huge steps leading us out of there. I barely reached the bottom before I heard my name being called by a deep familiar voice. Looking across the street I caught sight of something I never thought I'd see again. It was Dean leaning against that shiny land boat. My friends stopped me "you know him?"not even looking at them I said "yeah... I'll meet up with you guys later" I waved them off making my way across the street. "Dean... what are you doing here?" he stepped up to me " Can I get a hug first?" I was shocked "of course" I embraced him tightly. I was really happy to see him. "so?" "so... I just wanted to see how college life is treating you" he said looking around the place "It's... great. I don't know what to say" "Say whatever you want" He went back to leaning on his car, observing me. "I'm sorry" was all I could get out. "For what?" Really? He's gonna play that? "For how we left things last time I saw you... duh?" "I'm hungry. What's good to eat around here?" Same old Dean, avoiding anything that's too hard to talk about. "I'll show you" I said walking to the passenger side and getting in. He got in after me and I directed him to a place outside of town where we weren't going to run in to anyone I know. We needed to be alone so we could really talk.

Getting out of the car at Captain Jack's Seafood & Grill, I instinctively joined Dean by his side and put my arm around his waist. It didn't seem to bother him, because he put his arm around my shoulders. Kinda felt right, we always did fit together well like a puzzle piece. We got to the doors, he opened one and gestured me in. Following behind me, neither of us had any clue what we were walking in to. The place brought me straight back to childhood. Those cheesy themed restaurants you only ate at on your birthday. Ocean nets covered the walls carrying shells and dried sea creatures. The employees downed pirate hats and fake parrots upon their shoulders. I was just hoping the food wasn't as bad as the decor. "Arrgh Matey." The host greeted us "Hey" I said looking around in horror. Dean held up a peace sign, signing a table for 2. The pirate lead us to our table. It just got worse the deeper you got in the place. Dean sat down with a huge smile on his face. Nodding at me in approval, he seemed to dig it. Things remained pretty quiet til after we ordered. "So.. How's hunting?" Dean looked at me, with a oh-we're-doing-this look. "it's good" He said quickly and went back to looking around. "dude, come on. You can't just show up here and not give me something." "What do you want from me?" "That's my question. What are you doing here Dean?" He looked like he was pondering something before he finally spoke up "I came to see if you were miserable." "Well, I'm not" "I see that." He went back to looking around. I just let it go for now. When the food came, it genuinely looked amazing. I dug right in. I saw Dean was enjoying his meal too because his cheeks were stuffed. I got a quarter into my food, when Dean spoke "How are you not antsy by now?" I looked at him in confusion "huh?" "As soon as you learned to get around on your own, no one could keep track of you. You've been here 2 years now. What happened to that dying urge to be anywhere but here?" I understood now. Growing up I scared the crap out of my dad loads of times taking off with just a minimal note left behind. I'd be brought home months later and stay home for a bit before I had to take off again. "It's still there" It'll always be there. "Maybe it's time to move on?" Dean said hopeful "I did take off for a bit. My first year. I took off to L.A. Then I came back and I've been good since." "really?" He ended it there. We finished our food and headed back to my Sorority house. Since it was Friday, and there wasn't a soul left in the house I invited Dean in. I gave him a tour before showing him my room. We walked in and he closed the door behind us, locking it. I turned around knowing exactly what was on his mind. He grabbed me kissing me like no one else could. After reuniting for the past hour, we just laid there. Wrapped in his arms, those amazing feelings were brought back. This was where I belonged. It didn't matter where I was, if I was next to him, everything else failed in comparison. "You should come with me" His words startled me. I looked at him "Dean... I can't" He got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed he continued "Are you ever going to hit the road? You belong out there Sam!" I got up following his lead, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed too. "STOP! I belong here! in school! Furthering my education. Education that will make me a better hunter in the long run" Now fully clothed he stood in front of me "Beer pong & sorority bake sales are going to make you a better hunter?" How dare he! "No, dumbass. Science is going to make me a better hunter. I'm not done here yet. Maybe after I graduate." Truthfully, I wasn't even sure about then. I wanted to put hunting off as long as I could. Dean was the only one pushing me. Dean looked at me heartbroken "Well, you were a damn good role model on Sammy. He's followed in your footsteps. He doesn't want t hunt with me either." "So why do you need to hunt with anyone? You're strong, smart, and capable. Why are pushing us Dean? Why can't you be happy that we're not putting ourselves in danger?" "You are putting yourself in danger. You two are alone. There's no one else around to save your asses when something attacks, and you die because you weren't prepared." "Fuck this. I'm not talking about this any longer. You'd be right where Sam & I are if you hadn't fucked off high school. That's not our problem. You're missing out Dean. There's a party tonight. Shut your pie hole and lets get wasted!" He gave up with that and we left to the party. That night he snuck in to my window and spent the night. He was gone in the morning.

 _ **2003…**_

 _*Ring Ring-Ring Ring*…_

"hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah.. Who's this?"

"Why don't you come outside and see?"

"huh?" _*click*_

A very groggy 22 year old, long dark hair still messy from sleep, stumbled out of bed and out her apartment door, down a long flight of stairs, out the security gate. Rubbing her eyes, not even bothering to look who it had been. She finally glanced up with a screech "DEAN!" She ran for a tall leather coated man with dark blonde spiky hair leaning against a large old black car across the street. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She embraced him in a hug, kissing his lips hard. Not letting her go yet, he mumbled through kisses "you surprised?" Mumbling herself "very" finally letting go of each other "I can't believe you're here! Where's your dad?" "He gave me the keys to the Impala, I'm on my own "He lifted his arms jingling the keys in his hand "are you serious? Finally. Good for you man" She gave him a congratulatory kiss. "So really.. what are you doing here? Someone in trouble?" "No, I just finished up my first solo hunt a little up the state and thought I'd stop in to see how you're doing" "Really? Just here to stop in?" "yes! So can you invite me up so I can greet you properly" He said with a wink and a nibble to her neck "come on" She grabbed his hand and lead him up stairs. Once they got in the apartment, clothes were flying. These two had long history, and had spent a long time apart. There was nothing getting between the flesh of these star-crossed lovers.

After the steamy rendezvous, they ended up in the kitchen with a pot of coffee on. "so, how's college life?" Dean asked taking a sip of his freshly brewed. "It's over. I graduated last summer. Now I'm waiting to see if I got in to Yale" "Yale? Wow. She you're riding this college thing far, huh?" "I want to. I got to get in first. Anyway, how about you? How's the road holding up?" "It's holding." She nodded. The rest of the day they chose not to dwell on their time apart and just enjoy each other in the present moment… That was til night fell. "Dean! Knock it off! I've already told you before, I can't just leave!" "You couldn't leave before because of school. You're out of school now. I don't see the problem." "I'm not out yet." She made it short, not wanting to talk about this any longer. "what about our life? This is what we've always planned. You're messing up the shui." "Shui? What the fuck are you even talking about? Dean, please don't do this to me" "What about what you did to me? You completely blew me off. I've waited patiently for you while you lived your normal life. I don't want to let you go again." He walked towards her getting close "uggh" She was speechless. What do you say to that? "Dean…" "Come on Sami. You were born for this. You belong out there with me." Reading a little too much in to that last comment, she was now growing upset "That's not right! Don't put that shit on me! I was born to do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to hide up here in my kushy apartment from the monsters below, no one's telling me differently! I don't want to be the world's savior." Dean's brows furrowed in anger "Who are you?! That's all we use to talk about, how we're going to save the world; protect people. What happened to you? The girl who ran away from home every 6 months, because she needed to experience something new. You've been stuck in Michigan for 4 years, now you're settling down in Connecticut? Since when do you settle? I knew it! I knew you were going to change the minute you stepped out in to real society. I should have fought harder." Sami laughed to herself. She can't believe he remembered, but how couldn't he have? Him, his father, and his little brother were always the ones her dad sent out to get her once he had tracked her down. Dean was right; she could never stay in one place too long. But this was her life, and no one was going to force her in to anything. "You shouldn't have fought at all. I thought you knew me Dean. No one tells me what to do. Not you, not the people at school, not even my dad. I didn't change my mind. I'm just…" Dean moved slowly closer "… you're just what?" he thought she might admit she was scared "I'm not ready yet! I just got here. I don't want to let you down, but this is the adventure I'm going with right now" "it's too late for that, you let me down when you said no the first time. Don't say no again, Sam, please." He was now holding her loosely, crouching down slightly to look her in the eyes as her head hang low "Sami, look at me" he picked her head up to meet his "I need you" she looked in to those hopeless green eyes "Dean.. omg" tilting her head back in frustration "You don't need me. You know what you're doing. You just don't want to be alone." He was losing the fight "Sam, come on." Seeing him back down finally, she didn't want to end this badly "I'm not going Dean, so just shut up and fuck me again." She kissed him lead him to the bedroom once more. He left it go for now.

After that night he took off in protest. Little did he know, she had a surprise. Dean got her thinking, about how long she's been stuck in one place. She did need to get the hell in a Dodge. Over the next couple of weeks Samantha got her affairs in order. Picked up her last paycheck, said goodbye to school chums, and cleaned out the apartment. Her life, for the past 5 years, has now been shrunk in to an army duffel. She was starting down destiny's path, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dean sat alone at a bar in Detroit. He felt completely defeated by the women he's waited his whole life for. He could never shake the feeling that there was a part of him missing, that the only place in the world she belonged was right there next to him. This was the third time she' s said no, and this was the hardest yet to hear. He didn't understand, growing up they were everything to each other. It was her that waited for him, not the other way around. All school year they hung out. They were the cutest couple there, then summer came and they went on their separate ways, only to be reunited when school began again. The time they use to spend apart was murder when they finally got together again no one could tear them apart. Now she didn't want to spend more than a few hours with him. What happened to them? His thoughts were cut short when he heard the band start to play. Right away he recognized the song and kicked the table. Out of any song, they had to play this one. This was our song. Suddenly a familiar voice starts …**_

 _ **Walkin' down this rocky road  
Wondering where my life is leadin'  
Rollin' on to the bitter end  
Finding out along the way  
What it takes to keep love living  
You should know how it feels, my friend**_

 _ **Ooh, I want you to stay  
Ooh, I want you today**_

 _ **I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
Ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love**_

 _ **Now I'm on my feet again  
Better things are bound to happen  
All my dues surely must be paid  
Many miles and many tears  
Times were hard but now they're changing  
You should know that I'm not afraid**_

 _ **Ooh, I want you to stay  
Ooh, I want you today**_

 _ **I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
I'm ready for love  
Oh baby, I'm ready for love  
Oh, for your love**_

 _ **Dean's had his mouth agape the whole time, eyes never leaving the singer. When the song ended he was no different. He could move as she walked over to him "this seat taken?" The women before him asked. "what are you doing here?" he stood to meet her "Didn't you hear the song? I'm ready." He embraced her, then pulled back "what makes you think I still want you around?" He gave her a sinister smile, she smacked his chest lightly "Fine! I'll just go huntin' by myself" He kissed her smoothly "You sure you're ready for this?" "baby, I was born ready" And he kissed her again.**_

 ** _1996..._**

 _ **It was 3am, and I was the only one awake in the house. Not being able to sleep, I crept downstairs without a sound. I made my way to the yard to find my pride and joy. Hearing footsteps behind me I turn around. Nobody... "ah" I jumped. There a pajama clad 16 year old Dean stood in front of me when I turned back around. I punched him lightly in the stomach "jerk! you scared the crap out of me" rubbing it he whispered "what are you doing out here?" "shhhh" I hushed him "follow me." We made our way to, hands down, the greatest car on the lot. It's a 1968 Mustang Fastback. The same car Steve McQueen drove in 'Bullit' My dad and I have been rebuilding it since I was 10. That was his birthday present to me that year. Next year, I'll be driving it. But until then, I sneak off late at night to chill in it. I opened the door very slowly so it wouldn't creek so loudly. I climbed in first, and Dean followed behind. He slammed the door shut and I slapped him "you dummy. Be quiet." he mouth 'oops' I kept an eye out the back through the rear view. "So, what are we doing out here?" I put my finger to my lips in a shhhh motion and pulled a joint out of my coat pocket. Dean looked wide-eyed "oh..." I spark it up, and put on the radio. Taking a couple puffs I handed it to Dean. He grabs it, taking a hit, and starts to cough. I laugh "baby lungs" he couldn't stop coughing. I patted his back "go on. let it out. Gotta cough to get off" I couldn't stop laughing though. 10 minutes later we had hot boxed the car. "I can't see hahaha" Dean was hysterical. I busted up at his puffy red eyes looking so serious. I watched as he started reaching for the smoke swirls, coughing between giggles. "You're too cute Dean." I laughed and he kissed me. He looked me straight in the eyes when he said "You're beautiful" It brought a thought to my mind. "Dean?" "Yeah?" "Have you ever had sex?" Dean started choking, looking at me wide eyed "oh... yeah... loads of times" he looked at me awkward "I haven't" I said. He looked relieved, and spoke up "me either..." giggling at that "liar" He slapped himself in the forehead. I heard him thinking 'that was stupid' I laughed again and grabbed his hand before kissing his forehead. "Dean, I want you to be my first." Dean's eyes squinted at me, trying to figure out if I was just messing with him. "you serious? Why?" "because I love you" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. I could still feel it though, he was smiling "You want to?.." he sat up straight "please!" I kissed him, moving on top of him. He started shifting around under me and pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a square package, I grabbed it in his hand "you came prepared..." He took it back from me "See this? I sleep with this in my pocket every night. If it's not happening in real life, maybe I'll dream about it." He looked at me for a response. Scrunching up my nose I throw my head back laughing "omg! I'm am so telling everyone!" "you better not!" He laughed with me tackling me to the seat. We start kissing again, and go for the clothes. Both of us about to experience mans greatest pleasure together. In the background Bad Company's Ready for Love played with us. He only lasted about the length of the song, but it was perfect. "I love you too Samantha"**_

" _ **So, what changed your mind?" Dean was still trying to figure out if he's dreaming or not.**_

" _ **It was never changed in the first place. I've always been ready to hit the road. Knowing once I start I can never go back, there were still somethings I needed to experience before leaving the 'normal' world forever."**_

" _ **But you're good now?"**_

" _ **I am." She gave with a smile.**_

 _ **They hungout for a few hours having some drinks & laughs. Catching up the way they should have so many times before. With Dean's one track mind on what he came for, Sam could always feel his impatience when she told him about her current life. And Dean was always pretty vague when sharing what he'd been up to since they last saw each other. Both are finally able to let their walls down and just go back to how they remembered each other.**_


End file.
